


Doglet

by alynshir



Series: she is my tomorrow [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Series, Ridiculousness, cute losers, in which Cassandra finds herself jealous with a dog, mabari puppy - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynshir/pseuds/alynshir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast finds herself competing for the Inquisitor's affections. Her rival, though, is not one she can defeat with a sword and shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which there is a shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age. 
> 
> this came from an anonymous prompt on tumblr: a mabari pup imprinting on Solange after a trip to the Hinterlands and Cassandra adjusting to life with a mabari following Solange everywhere?

“It seems you have a shadow,” Cassandra commented, her eyes on the tiny pup peeking out at her from behind the Inquisitor’s boot.

The elf laughed. “We all have shadows, silly one,” she said. “See, there is yours as well.” Inquisitor Lavellan pointed at the ground behind Cassandra. “It is a very nice shadow.”

Cassandra’s lips twitched. “No, I didn’t mean…”

The Inquisitor’s eyebrows rose in confusion, and she pressed her rose lips together. “Not an actual shadow?”

Cassandra’s eyes returned to the tagalong looking up at the Inquisitor with a wide honey gaze. "I was referring to the mabari following you around.“

“Mabari…?” the ginger elf asked, tilting her head. Her eyes lit up in understanding a moment later, and she looked down at the little puppy, smiling fondly. “Oh! You mean the doglet!”

Cassandra repressed the urge to let the unseemly giggle escape through her lips.

“Doglet?” she inquired. The Inquisitor bit down on her lip thoughtfully, and Cassandra had to look away for a moment, feigning a cough.

“Is that not what they are named when young?” the Inquisitor asked, and Cassandra let a tiny smile sneak onto her lips.

“Perhaps,” she conceded, “Although I have only heard pup before…” Cassandra’s eyes returned to the dog. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“About the doglet?”

“Yes - did you know about it following you?”

The Inquisitor nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes, he found me in the lands!”

“The Hinterlands?” Cassandra clarified.

“Yes! He found me and he decided he liked me very much. Varric said it was a good thing that the doglet liked me very much, and so I let the doglet follow me to home.”

“Do you plan to keep it?” Cassandra asked, bending down on one knee to see the scrawny thing better.

“Keep it?” Inquisitor Lavellan responded curiously, looking down at Cassandra for a monent before kneeling down herself, knees splayed in the dirt. The little dog promptly clambered into her lap, and the elf giggled as she scratched the dog behind the ears.

“As a companion,” Cassandra elaborated, watching the puppy as it scrabbled up the Inquisitor’s narrow shoulders and tried to lick her freckled cheeks.

“I am allowed to do this?” the Inquisitor asked. “Josephine said I was not to be allowed with animals anymore; I think she is still angry about the bird nest over her door.” She wrinkled her nose in confusion. “I do not see why, they sing so brightly in the mornings.”

“Mabari are somewhat different, I think,” Cassandra says slowly, attempting to remember the trivia she knew about Ferelden. “They are Ferelden’s prized animals, and war dogs.”

“So does this mean that I may keep the doglet with me?” Inquisitor Lavellan asked after a moment, looking down at the ecstatic puppy. Cassandra shrugged lightly.

“If you want to, I don’t see why anyone would object.”

The brilliant smile that lit up the elf’s face left Cassandra slightly dazed. She scooped the puppy up, cradling it close to her chest.

“Oh! This is so excitement!” she exclaimed, her olive eyes sparkling with summer.

“Exciting, Inquisitor,” Cassandra corrected, although she couldn’t help but smiling too. The woman’s smile was virulent, contagious, and this was a disease she was willing to catch.

“Yes, I said this, did I not?” she said, not paying attention as she cooed at the little puppy. She looked up from her new companion after a few moments, her lips curved up sweetly. “And my name is not Inquisitor when I am with my friends. My name is Solange.” The name was something Cassandra had known already - a pretty name, one that brought a twirl with angel skirts to mind.

“Yes, Inquisitor.”


	2. in which there is a war council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is lacking in Fereldan spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.

"Inquisitor, we need you in the war room," Cullen said, pulling the elf away from her conversation with Varric as politely as he could manage.

"Oh - I may see you later, Varric," Solange called, waving at the dwarf. 

"See you, Gingersnap," he called back, grinning. Cullen groaned and gestured for Solange to follow him. "Something's come up with the -"

"Doglet! Come to me!" the little elf exclaimed, in turn beckoning for the mabari pup to come scrambling down the hallway. The dog collided with Cullen's ankles in a minor explosion of gangly limbs, and Cullen watched as the puppy righted itself and nudged at the Inquisitor's hand. Solange giggled, scratching the happy dog behind his pointed ears.

"Inquisitor, this is a war council meeting," Cullen sighed, running his hands through his hair exasperatedly. "A very important one. As much as you love your mabari, you really can't bring him to war meetings anymore."

"Last time, he jumped on the table and swallowed the marker for Halamshiral," Josephine agreed, approaching the group with a scandalised expression on her pretty face.

"Cassandra told me that Doglet is a war dog," Solange pointed out, looking up from her dog to meet Cullen's eyes, brown versus green. "Does this mean that he is to be on the council as well, if this is a council of wars?"

It was the most innocent of statements, yet an unintentional spurt of cleverness that made Leliana, who had approached unheard with her feather-step, smile from underneath her hood.

"I..." Cullen did not seem to be able to find a response.

"Perhaps he may offer some help?" Solange pressed, smiling hopefully. The dog barked excitedly, looking up at Cullen with begging eyes.

"I don't think mabari are quite that intelligent," Cullen said finally, and the mabari's ears drooped. Solange stroked the creature's fur, sending Cullen a chastising look that he had come to expect from people such as Madame de Fer - not the likes of Solange Lavellan.

"I do not think Doglet likes when you say this about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of Doglet, drop me a prompt over on my blog, sillylittlesurana.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like more, go drop me a request on my tumblr, at http://sillylittlesurana.tumblr.com . I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
